puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bu Shi Do
Bu Shi Do is a crew that sails the Cerulean Ocean under the flag Death before Dishonor. Most of Bu Shi Do's officers are real life friends. They like to have fun, and all are welcome. History of Bu Shi Do Bu Shi Do started out on 23 October, 2006 joining the flag the following day after getting a high enough fame. The crew made the top 80 on 6 November, 2006 and quickly rose to the #2 spot within the remaining days of the year. Bu Shi Do was started to help out the Queen Anne's Revenge flag and to increase their numbers. The original captain started off as a member of , and remains closely tied to them. Captaincy # Daito (Founder) # Tresser # Puppit # Scorchingred (Present) Public Statement Knott shouts, "2 open crapper stations" Bubbaspike shouts, "Boom Chicky Bow Wawwiikimakifagrikipiki! Give us rain! Strike Apollo with the rain! Give thee rain! Bow waw chicky bikimiki hicky ticki micki sicki picki! Bay Ya Ya!" Xifl says, "are we going through a drive thru? i could use a burger" Scorchingred looks at Rhy with a twinkle in her eye Rhyanne says, ">.>" Scorchingred says, "Rhy... I just sucked your lollipop" Rhyanne says, "woot" Grt pulls out his camera Mrsgrt laughs Scorchingred laughs uncontrollably Rhyanne says, "and i liked it" Scorchingred says, "mmmmm it tasted so good...." Rhyanne says, "was it as good for you as it was for me?" Mrsgrt laughs uncontrollably Scorchingred says, "yes, it was so good" Scorchingred licks her lips Scorchingred says, "I want more!" Rhyanne laughs Grt does the wienie dance Spunkymom is now blind The warrior protects and defends because he realizes the value of others. This be the warrior crew Bu Shi Do. Our strength lies in the code of conduct we're named for. Courage, Benevolence, Respect, Honesty, Honor, Loyalty, Wisdom and Righteousness are the basic tenets by which we follow. Crew Articles We are all here for the same things....Fun and glory. Together we can achieve this. Please make no mistake, this crew is run on the very essence of loyalty and honor. Those that wish to disrupt that harmony will be dealt with accordingly. There are 3 major rules we stress everyone try to follow while on this crew: #Ask permission to board, or PTB, before getting onto any ship. #Follow orders. If you have been asked to do something by a fellow officer, you should follow suit out of respect. If you have been asked to do something by a higher ranking officer, you should oblige out of honor. Those that sit in SO ranks do so because they have earned the honor and respect of worthy of the title. #Die with honor. If you find yourself in a battle which seems fruitless, do not lose your structure. Command with a positive attitude. Those of you that job with other crews represent us as a crew. Show proper respect for those in charge and do not falter upon the defending and rebuilding of their ship. If we must die today, we shall die with our honor intact. Promotion Requirements If one wishes to move up in this crew, there are some simple requirements: *Pirate: Subscribe. *Officer: Get your four basic stats up to Solid or better. The four basic stats for you greenies out there are Bilge, Carp, Guns, and Sails. You are known as an Officer in Training ( OiT ). You must demonstrate a soild knowledge of the game. *Fleet Officer: Promotion to FO is done based off of a couple of requirements. First, you must get Navigation and Battle Navigation up to Broad, as well as have at least one Weighty or better in the four basics. Me and the SO's must like and trust you to get up to this great rank. *Senior Officer: The highly revered rank of Senior Officer is given to only the select few that have excelled in status and in work ethic among the crew. Nav and BNav should be up to at least a Solid and there should be at least three Experts in the basic four. You must also show that you are loyal to the crew and not cause to many problems in the crew.